Look The Other Way
by evilJackevilKate
Summary: Confused and scared, Kate lifted her head and looked around. She was alone and shut in a room that looked similar to the rooms in the hatch, but this one was empty. Warning: AU, Darkfic
1. Chapter 1

The First Day

Struggling to stay on her feet, Kate ran through the trees, occasionally stumbling or slipping on the wet debris on the jungle floor. Rain continued to fall heavily, making her surroundings appear misty and unfamiliar. She just had to make it back to the caves before he caught her.

She glanced back over her shoulder expecting to see him still hot on her heels but she could no longer see him behind her. She slowed down and then chanced a stop. She looked around quickly, trying to calm herself down enough to think clearly about which direction she should be heading for.

Suddenly she was struck over the back of the head from behind and fell sprawling forward into the mud. The last thing Kate saw were his shoes as he stepped up beside her into view. Her sight blurred and then everything went black.

The moment Kate regained consciousness panic set in. She had no idea how long she had been out. The ground she was lying face down on was cold and hard, she was blindfolded and her wrists were bound together behind her back.

He was leaning against the far wall with his eyes locked on her. He could tell when she had come around because she shifted and her breathing became rapid. He continued to watch her in silence as she started to sob, she didn't even realise he was in the room with her.

Kate sobbed with each shaky breathe she took. The moment she lifted if off the floor she became aware of a thumping pain at the back of her head where she had been struck. Kate groaned. A sickening feeling settled into her stomach and then a wave of dizziness came over her. Kate again passed out.

He moved across the room and stood over her, looking her over slowly. He knelt beside her and lifted her head enough to remove the blindfold. He took the blindfold and left the room, closing her in.

The next time Kate woke again, her wrists were still tied behind her back but she found the blindfold was gone. Confused and scared, Kate lifted her head and looked around. She was alone and shut in a room that looked similar to the rooms in the hatch, but this one was empty.

Kate rolled onto her back and was eventually able to bring her bound arms over her legs so that they were now tied in front of her. She struggled to loosen the cords that lashed her wrists together but was unable to get free. She looked over the room for anything that could help her cut herself free or escape but there was nothing and since she couldn't reach the vent in the ceiling, the door was the only way out of the room.

She shuffled backwards and propped herself up against the wall opposite the door. She felt weak and tired and she shivered in her damp clothes. Kate kept her eyes on the door and tried to stay calm and focused, but the fear and panic were stronger than she was right now and started creeping over her again.

_Breathe Kate. _She reminded herself. _Just count._

"One... two..." She began to whisper, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. "Three…" Her voice came out small and shaky. "Four…"

Kate's breath caught in her throat and her eyes snapped open as she heard a sudden noise behind the door. Her heart started pounding like mad. She glanced around the room again quickly, there was still nowhere to hide, nowhere to escape. Kate's eyes shot back to the door again as it was pushed open from the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

The First Day (Continued)

"Hello Kate."

Ethan locked eyes with Kate as he came through the door. She climbed to her feet as quickly as she could manage and eyed Ethan with caution. Her thoughts raced and her heart continued to pound. She was so scared she even felt like it was suddenly difficult to breathe. He stayed standing just inside the doorway watching her intently.

"Are you going to kill me?" Kate broke the silence hesitantly.

She knew who Ethan was. She had heard of him and could remember seeing him around the beach a few times, but she had never met him. She knew he had killed one of the survivors, and threatened to kill the rest of them and now he had her tied up across the room from him.

For a split second Kate thought he was going to laugh but instead a grin came across his face and he shook his head. "No, I'm not going to kill you." He replied. Then the smile was gone as quickly as it had come.

"Then why...?" Kate didn't even finish the question. Her eyebrows creased as a look of confusion came across her face.

"Jack has set up a group of your people to come out here and try to track me down. Now that I have you Jack is going to have to rethink his plans and he'll be just that little bit more desperate to find me."

"They're only coming to get you because you killed Scott." Kate argued. Her fear was slowing being replaced with frustration and anger.

"Scott." Ethan thought for a moment. "Scott wasn't a good person."

Ethan turned around suddenly. Kate wasn't sure what had distracted him, but she knew she had to use this chance while she had it. While Ethan still had his back turned to her, Kate made a break for the door.

She pushed past Ethan, but it took him only a second to realize what she was trying to do. He looped his arms around her waist and dragged Kate kicking and cursing back into the room. Heshoved her face first against the wall.

Kate tried to push back off wall but having her wrists tied made it difficult. Ethan countered Kate by leaning against her, pinning her against the wall with all his weight.

Kate could feel every inch of him pressed up against her back and his breath against her ear. To make things worse Kate was again made aware of how cold she felt compared to his dry clothes and body warmth.

"Get off of me." Kate demanded through clenched teeth.

He slid his arms from her waist, grabbing her by the shoulders instead and spinning her around so that she was still pinned to the wall but now facing him.

Ethan's face still held no expression, but Kate's was now full of hate. She slid her arms up between them, her hands balled up into fists, aiming to strike him however she could. Ethan dodged, pushing her arms away with his left hand and quickly gripping her by the throat with his right.

Kate's eyes went wide as his grip tightened and he lifted her off the ground, holding her against the wall. Kate kicked her feet but found only air. She lifted her arms again and with both hands she desperately grabbed the wrist of the arm that held her.

She could feel herself getting weaker by the second. The courage and anger that had built up quickly dissolved back into fear as Ethan just stared back at her calm and collected as she choked. She tried to speak but nothing came out but gasps and choked sounds.

Ethan released her before she lost consciousness and Kate collapsed to her knees on the floor, gasping and coughing as air was allowed to fill her lungs again. He knelt down beside her, grabbed her arms roughly and untied her wrists.

Kate was so shaken that she didn't realize that Ethan had left the room briefly. When she regained her breath, she climbed shakily to her feet for a second time and found him standing over near the door again. _Good. Distance is good. _She thought.

"Take off your clothes." His voice sounded calm but there was no mistake that he was demanding.

"Wh-what?" Kate stammered, taken off guard by the order.

"Your clothes." He replied. "Take them off."

Kate started to back up, shaking her head in shock. When Kate's eyes met his, she no longer glared, she was back to being wide eyed and afraid.

"If you do not take them off, I will come over there and I will take them off for you." He took a step forward. "You will not like the way I take them off, Kate."

_This isn't happening._ Kate continued to shake her head. "Please, don't make me do this."

Ethan started across the room towards her. "No! Stop!" Kate yelled in a panic, trying to keep the distance between them, she backed herself into the nearest corner but after that she had nowhere to go.

When Ethan kept advancing Kate's hands automatically went to the bottom of her singlet. "Wait!" She sobbed. "I'll do it. Just stop. I'll do it." Tears welled in her eyes as she started to pull her singlet up over her head.

He stopped where he was the moment she complied and watched in silence.

Kate had removed her singlet, shoes and pants when Ethan had suddenly told her to stop. She now stood shivering in her underwear. She crossed her arms over herself and didn't dare to speak or move.

The entire time she was undressing, Ethan had looked her directly in the face, but standing like this in front of him Kate was struggling to look him in the eye.

He crossed the room, closing the distance between them until he was standing close enough to make Kate tremble. They stood like this for a full minute before Kate had the courage to look up. Ethan just stared down at her.

Kate was feeling more and more uncomfortable with each second that passed but before she could say anything Ethan suddenly thrust a folded blanket against her chest.

She flinched and grabbed the blanket. The moment she took it, he turned around, took her damp clothes off the floor and left the room, shutting her alone inside once more.

Kate clutched the blanket to herself and sliding down the wall she let out a shaky breath as she sunk to her knees. She felt scared, exposed and humiliated. Kate covered her face with her hands and let herself bursts into tears.

That night she sat huddled in the corner, wrapped in the rough blanket. She kept her eyes on the door, too afraid to let herself go to sleep. But so far Ethan had not come back.

She was exhausted and the more she fought not to sleep the harder she found it to keep her eyes open. She lied down on the floor, telling herself that she'd only rest for a few minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

The Second Day

It was late morning. Kate was still asleep, curled up on the floor in the corner with the blanket covering most of her. Ethan leant against the opposite wall watching her. For the first time he really let his eyes wander over the length of her body. He took his time, looking her up and down slowly while she was unaware.

Kate awoke with a jerk and glanced around the room quickly. She was alone. She sat up and instinctively wrapped the blanket tighter around her. Cursing herself under her breath for falling asleep.

Then she saw it.

On the floor a short distance away sat a change of clothes. Kate glanced at the door with caution. She stood up, still holding the blanket around herself and went over to the pile. She looked up at the door again but there was still no sign of Ethan.

They were female clothes. They were not hers but she wasn't about to complain. The only thing he hadn't replaced was her shoes. She changed quickly. It felt good to be dressed in dry clothes again but she still felt disturbed by the thought that he had been in here while she was asleep.

By that afternoon Kate felt she was starting to go crazy. She couldn't stand being locked in, being trapped, being held prisoner. She hated that she had been caught. She felt uneasy about being alone, her body ached and she felt tired and thirsty.

Kate was sitting cross legged back in her corner when the door opened. She stood as Ethan came in. This time he walked right up to her and held out a bottle of water that looked suspiciously like one of the bottles from the camp. But at that moment she wasn't concerned about the water.

She stared at him in horror. Ethan's shirt was stained with blood and Kate doubted it was his own.

"What did you do?"

He ignored the question and instead grabbed her hand, shoving the bottle into it and turning his back on her to leave again. Kate felt numb with shock. Without realizing she was doing it, she followed him across the room.

"What did you do?" she repeated louder this time.

When he reached the doorway he stopped and turned around to face her again. "They're looking for you now." He said simply, again ignoring her question and then closed the door in her face.

Kate stood in stunned silence as her thoughts raced. Whose blood had it been? She numbly unscrewed the top off the bottle and took a shaky mouthful. Suddenly she didn't feel as thirsty as worry flooded over her instead. Who had it been?

Her gaze drifted back to the door. She felt like she was going to lose it. She put the bottle down and tried to take a few deep breaths to remain calm. She suddenly felt like she was going to be ill. Had somebody been hurt because they were out looking for her?

"You sick bastard! What did you do?" Kate yelled as loud as she possibly could.

Then with the strength she could muster Kate continued to yell, curse and scream. She swapped between shouting curses at Ethan and screaming for help. She ran to the door and began pounding on it with the flat of her hand. Even if she was wasting her time and her breath, Kate couldn't control herself and right now she didn't care.

Kate snapped out of it quickly and fell silent the moment she heard noises behind the door again. He was back. She backed up quickly just before the door flew open and Ethan strode in. He didn't look impressed. Kate stood her ground in the middle of the room and locked eyes with him as he approached.

When Ethan reached her he backhanded her across the face, hard enough to send Kate to the floor. She tried to sit up, but her head reeled and her vision blurred. To Kate it felt like her head had almost been taken off her shoulders.

He stood over her menacingly and for a moment she thought he was going to strike her again. Kate's eyes rolled back and she closed her eyes as she tried to stay conscious. He bent down and roughly rolled her over onto her stomach.

While she was laying face down too disorientated to fight back, he straddled her, grabbing her wrists and fastening them together behind her back. He leant over so he could whisper low by her ear.

"You disappoint me Kate."

When Kate next opened her eyes, she couldn't see anything. Ethan had blindfolded her again, but this time he had gagged her as well. She was back to lying face down on the hard floor in the dark.

_Not again, not again, not again._ She banged her forehead against the floor gently. He had taken away what freedom she had gained all because she had lost her self control. She was back to where she had started because she had panicked and become angry.

Kate could feel the tears begin to well up. Being locked in this room was already hell for her, but being restricted like this she felt was going to kill her.

The hours passed slowly and as difficult as Kate found it, she tried to remain as still and quiet as she possibly could. The side of her face ached and she had no sense of time. Sometimes she was able to sleep, but the rest of the time she could only lie there and be driven mad by the silence.


End file.
